In all known prior art constructions thus described, the very difficult procedure still remains of working under the sink to clamp the faucet to the deck.
The object of this invention is to make the faucet structure readily removable and a new faucet or repaired faucet installed, working from the top of the sink without the need of physically working in the support cabinet under the sink. The prior art requires exasperating labor to gain access under the sink to release the supply and clamping structures. Some people with physical infirmities are unable to work in such confining cabinet, but may easily install and replace the faucet using the present invention.
This invention, once the faucet is installed, may thereafter be removed and replaced from the top side of the sink, thereby eliminating the present method with need to work under the sink to service the faucet.
The universal means for mounting a faucet of the type illustrated in FIG. 1, is to provide a short stub pipe nipple 30 with threads on the external surface. The threaded nipples protrude out of the bottom surface of the faucet base. Compression fittings surround the supply line in order that the water line may be tightened to compress the bushing into a water tight seal.
In a second means, as shown in FIG. 3, the water service lines to the faucet valve, are quarter inch copper tubing bundled together as hot and cold supply lines 27 and 28. The tubular supply lines pass through a central opening provided during the manufacture of the sink. These lines fasten directly to the faucet valve. Reference to the two faucet types is for background comparison only and are well-known.
The foregoing has outlined the more pertinent objects of the present invention. The objects should be construed as being merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the invention. Many other beneficial results can be obtained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or modifying the invention within the scope of the invention. Accordingly other objects and a full understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, and the detailed description describing the preferred embodiment, in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.